Truth or Dare
by J-Six
Summary: GirlxGirl, Yuri, Femslash. Once again, the girls play a game of Truth or Dare with Mandy. This time, however, it goes much further than any of them could have imagined.


Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated with Totally Spies.

Author's Notes: This is a one-shot story. This is also probably one of the most ridiculous and fan-servicey fics I have written. You've been warned. This fanfic takes place before Season 5 and does not use it as canon. Also, don't worry. Later will be continued soon. I'm actually in the process of re-editing the old chapters to fix some grammatical errors and typos.

Key: * - Reference to the events of the Season 3 episode, "Truth or Scare."

**Truth or Dare**

It was past midnight. The living room of the spies' Beverly Hills villa, which they were allowed to occupy alone due to their parents being in Europe, was a complete mess. Plastic cups littered the floor, there were several red punch stains on the carpet, plates with half eaten pizza crusts and California rolls were on most of the table tops, and everything else was covered in colorful streamers and balloons which had lost most of their helium.

"I can't believe everyone left already. It's not even one yet," Clover complained. "How depressing."

"Tell me about it," Alex said before sipping more of the strange tasting punch from the cup she held as she had done most of the evening.

Sam, who was sitting between the two girls on the couch, sighed in agreement. "I can't believe I bought this new evening dress for such a downer of a party. I spent my entire allowance on it," she said, referring to the stunning, silky, green dress she wore.

"Leave it to you three to throw the biggest failure of a party ever," said the girl with the long, dark hair and the skimpy, violet cocktail dress, who had just walked into the room from the kitchen. All three girls recognized her immediately as their bitter school rival, Mandy.

"What are you still doing here, _Mandy?_" Sam asked sharply.

"You said this party was supposed to go on all night long. Well, it's not past my bed-time yet."

"We didn't even invite you," Clover snapped.

"And if our party was so lame, why did you stay around so long?" Sam asked, very annoyed.

"Having thrown the most lavish and successful parties in Beverly Hills, I just wanted to see what the competition was up to. Seeing how everyone has already left, not much."

"The girls left after the guys left," Clover explained. "And it's not our fault all the guys had to leave early. Tomorrow morning is the first football practice of the season."

"Yeah_, what ever_. It was your fault for such lame planning."

"Like you could've done better, Mandy," Alex scorned before sipping more punch angrily.

"I can and I have. For one, you could still be doing something fun right now even if all the guys are gone."

"Like what?" Clover asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Like the game I invented, Realitaé or Risqué. The hot, new game where you have to reveal your deepest secrets or face a challenge!"

All three spies groaned. "For the last time, Mandy, it's truth or dare not reality or risk," Sam said. "And we're not stupid enough to play Truth or Dare with you again after what happened last time." *

"Oh, I wanna play!" Alex shouted giddily before gulping more punch.

"Well, we have nothing better to do," Clover droned.

"Too bad, Sammykins, looks like you got out-voted."

"Ughh, _fine_," Sam groaned. "But we're playing it the way we do it, not your way." Sam got up off the couch, grabbed an empty coke bottle from the coffee table, and sat in the middle of the floor. Alex, Clover, and Mandy all followed her and sat down on the carpet together in a small circle. Sam put the bottle on the floor in the space between them.

Mandy raised an eye-brow. "So we're playing spin the bottle now?"

"Don't be stupid, Mandy," Clover barked. "We're gonna spin the bottle to find out who's turn it is."

"_Hmmm, ok,"_ Mandy said, her annoying voice still sounding suspicious.

"I'll go first," Clover said. She reached over and spun the bottle. It spun around on the floor, the bottle-neck whizzing past the 4 girls. After a few rotations, it slowed down and came to a stop to point at Sam.

"Ok, Sammy, truth or dare?" Clover asked.

"Truth."

"Who's your best friend?"

"Clover and Alex. And I love them both equally," Sam said. She then stuck her tongue out at Mandy and was joined by both Alex and Clover giving her a raspberry.

"Yeah, don't try that one on me again either, Mandy, because I feel exactly the same," Alex smarted off.

"_Oh yeah_, you sure showed me from last time. * I won't ever question your lovey dovey friend threesome now," Mandy said, rolling her eyes, before putting two fingers in her throat to imitate vomiting.

"Good," Sam said. "And now it's my turn." Sam spun the bottle. Again it turned and turned, until it slowed to a stop, this time pointing at Mandy, who smirked back at Sam.

"Truth or dare, Mandy?"

"Truth."

"Is there anyone you like we don't know about?"

"_Hmmm_, yes, yes there is," Mandy answered, staring straight back at Sam.

"Who is it?" Sam asked.

"They were at the party."

"They?" Alex asked. "It's more than one person?"

"No, they is one person. I'm not Clover and like the entire football team."

"_What did you say?_" Clover asked, infuriated.

"She so does!" Alex snorted before she cracked up, laughing hilariously.

"Hey! I do not." Clover said defensively.

"They isn't grammatically correct for one person, Mandy," Sam explained. "It should be he."

"And what are you going to do? Punish me for it, Miss Grammar Nazi?" Mandy said, smirking devilishly at her. Sam scowled back in response.

"So who is it?" Sam asked, getting impatient.

"The person that was at the party."

"That's not good enough, Mandy," Clover said. "Give us more clues."

"Ok. They look _really _good in green."

"Chandler wore a green t-shirt to the party tonight! You know I'm seeing him, you skank!"

"Takes one to know one, _Hoe-Ver,_" Mandy shot back. Alex snickered. For some reason Mandy's jabs seemed funnier to her now. They seemed to have gotten funnier all night in correlation to how much punch she drank. She proceeded to drink even more of it from her cup.

"So it's Chandler?" Sam asked.

"Maybe, maybe it's someone else you know," she said, eyeing Sam.

"Ok, close enough," Alex said. "Hurry up! I wanna play soon!" she whined, hopping on the floor impatiently.

Mandy leaned forward and spun the bottle. After spinning a few times, it slowed to a stop to point at Clover. Mandy looked like she won the jack-pot.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Too chicken to do a dare from me, huh?" Mandy snorted.

"_What ever, Mandy_. I still choose truth."

"Ok. So, Clover, are you a _real_ blonde?"

Clover looked pissed. "Of course I am, you idiot!"

Alex cracked up and started laughing. "She really isn't."

Mandy gasped. "Well, you don't say?"

"No, she is. I'm just kidding," she said before cracking up again.

"_I think someone has had too much punch,_" Clover muttered out of her grinding teeth. She then spun the bottle quite hard. It spun around the group several times until the bottleneck came to a stop to point at Alex.

"Yay!" Alex threw her hands up in the air, celebrating her chance to play. "Dare! Dare! Dare! I want a dare!"

"Ok, ok, calm down," Clover told her. She then paused and thought for a moment. "I want you to go outside and run around the house while singing 'Lick My Sweet, Sweet Love' by Boy Candy."

"_Boring!_" Mandy complained. "She should take off her clothes first to make it more interesting."

"Ok!" Alex agreed instantly. Clover and Sam looked shocked both that Mandy would make that dare and the fact that Alex so readily agreed to it. Alex could be a goofy bubble-head sometimes, but never to this degree.

Alex stood up and all three girls watched closely. First she grabbed the zipper on her very tight, skimpy shorts and ran it down, revealing the pink color of her panties as the zipper reached the end of the crotch. She then let the shorts slide off of her round, yet tight butt and fall down to the floor. The three other girls started snickering a bit at the appearance of the cartoon cat on the small, frilly panties hugging her pelvis.

"Hello kitty panties?" Mandy asked.

"Yeah, aren't they cute?" Alex asked.

"Maybe if you have no taste," Mandy snorted.

Alex then went and grabbed the bottom of her blue tank-top with the equally cute bunny on it and pulled it up and over her head, revealing her sizable cleavage held up by an equally frilly pink bra that matched her panties. She threw the shirt to the ground and proceeded to run out the front door, singing the inane lyrics to the pop tune, "Lick My Sweet, Sweet Love." Clover and Sam looked a bit relieved she didn't take off more. Mandy looked disappointed she hadn't gone further.

A few minutes later, Alex returned through the front door, hugging her partially exposed chest because of the rather warm, but cold to Beverly Hills residents, California night air. She was still giggling while intermittently singing off key about licking Boy Candy's love. She then slipped on a cup on the ground and fell face first into the floor.

"Alex you ok?" Sam asked, concerned. Alex looked up from the ground and started laughing again. "I'm fine." She then got up off the floor with Sam's help and wobbled over towards the snack and drink table near the back of the room, not even bothering to get dressed again. Ignoring the sushi and pizza, she went straight for the punch bowl and scooped up the red liquid with the ladle, filling up one of the plastic cups on the table. She then walked a bit unevenly back to the circle of girls sitting on the floor. It wasn't a second after she sat down that she started gulping the punch down again.

"I told you not to drink so much of that, Alex," Sam nagged. "I saw Mandy spiking it earlier at the party."

"Oh did you?" Mandy asked.

"Yes, I did. You emptied an entire bottle into it. What was it?"

"Just a little something from my dad's mini-bar. You should be thanking me. It livened up this almost dead on arrival party of yours."

"So that's why it tasted so bad," Alex remarked. She hadn't realized it was nothing more than normal punch until now. She didn't really know what to spike something meant outside of the context of volleyball.

"Then why do you keep drinking it?" Sam asked.

"I dunno." Alex giggled.

"Mandy, you know drinking at our age is illegal don't you?" Sam asked her.

"So? And what are you going to do about it, Sammy? Call the cops?"

"Yeah, chill out a bit, Sam," Clover said. "As much as I hate to admit it since Mandy thought of it, spiking the punch was a good idea."

"I can't believe you, Clover," Sam said, frowning at her.

"Hey, Alex, how about you fill up my cup. It's a bit empty."

"Sure thing, Mandy," she said, getting up and taking Mandy's cup.

"And get me some more too," Clover asked to which Alex agreed.

"_Sure you don't want some, Sammy?_" Mandy asked in an almost seductive tone.

"Very sure," Sam stated flatly.

Alex returned with drinks for Mandy and Clover, as well as another full cup of punch for herself since she had already emptied about half of it in the past few minutes. The girls sat and sipped their drinks for a few moments while Sam watched, very annoyed.

"Oh, it's my turn, isn't it?" Alex asked. Clover shook her head. "Yay!" Alex spun the bottle. It spun a few times until it slowed to stop and point to Mandy.

"Truth."

Alex lowered the pitch of her voice and tried to speak in a gruff tone, "_Tell me the truth. Is Mandy your real name?_" she asked before cracking up again. The other girls looked at her like she was a space alien. She was trying to imitate a hard-boiled cop she had seen on tv but did a rather poor job of it.

"No. It's actually Queen Amanda the Third."

"Really?" Alex asked, looking surprised like she actually believed her.

"Yes, and now it's the queen's turn," she said as she spun the bottle. It spun around the girls a few times until Mandy stuck out her foot to stop the bottleneck so it pointed at Sam. "_Oops,_" Mandy said unconvincingly.

"Hey, that's cheating," Sam said.

"It was just an accident," Mandy said, winking at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" Alex chanted. "Truth is boring! I want a dare!"

"All right, I'll do a dare," Sam gave in.

"Ok, Sam, I dare you to drink some punch. Two full glasses worth," she said, holding up her nice sized plastic cup to demonstrate the amount.

"No way, Mandy. I don't drink alcohol."

"You have to. It's the dare."

"The answer's still no," she said, crossing her arms.

Mandy turned to Alex. "What was that thing you guys some times chant at her?"

"Oh!" Alex said. "Sam no fun! Sam no fun! Sam no fun!" Shortly Clover and Mandy joined in too, "Sam no fun! Sam no fun! Sam no fun!"

"I'm not giving into peer pressure," Sam said sternly.

"Sam no fun! Sam no fun! Sam no fun!"

"Would you stop that please?"

"Sam no fun! Sam no fun! Sam no fun!"

"Shut up!"

"Sam no fun! Sam no fun! Sam no fun!"

"All right, I'll do it! Just stop saying that!"

"_Excellent,_" Mandy said, very pleased. Sam went up to the punch bowl and poured herself two full glasses. She then returned to the circle, sat one cup down, and sipped a little bit off the top of the other cup as the three other girls watched. Finished sipping, she sat that cup down next to the other one.

"Nope, sorry, Sammy. The dare was to drink the two cups now, not over the next day and a half."

"Do I have to?" Sam asked.

"Uh huh. Drink it for me and be a good girl. I know you can do it," Mandy said, staring into her with her alluring purple eyes. For some reason, Sam was compelled to do as she was told, and she took the first cup and started gulping down the liquid.

Alex started chanting, "Chug! Chug! Chug!" and Mandy and Clover joined in too. Soon the glass was empty.

"Wow, that's strong punch," Sam said, sounding like the wind had been knocked out of her.

"One more to go," Mandy reminded her.

"All right." In similar fashion she chugged down the second cup of spiked punch. All three spectators were quite impressed. They didn't think Sam had it in her.

As a reward, Mandy rubbed the top of Sam's head affectionately like she was a puppy. "_Good girl._ See, being bad isn't so hard, is it?"

"I wouldn't have done this if it wasn't a dare. _Hiccuup!_"

"_Sureee, I believe you_." Mandy winked at her. Sam kept making cute hiccups as Mandy leaned over and whispered something into Alex's ear, something that made her giggle incessantly.

"Oh my god! That would be so hilarious!" Alex agreed.

"What would be? _Hiccup!_"

"_Oh, nothing_," Mandy said with mock innocence.

"Sam, I think it's your turn to spin the bottle," Clover reminded her.

"_Hiccup!_ Ok." She spun the bottle. Miraculously, it stopped, pointing back again to Mandy.

"Dare. So what do you want me to do?" she asked, raising an eye-brow.

"Drink as much I just did. _Hiccup!_ Two glasses full."

"Ha!" Mandy laughed. She walked over to the drink and snack table and picked the entire punch bowl up off the table. She then carried it over to the group and sat it down on the ground next to them. She proceeded to use the ladle to fill her cup with the very strong punch and then down it in a matter of seconds. She went on to do the same with three more glasses.

Alex clapped very impressed at the feat. "Yay for Queen Amanda!" She then put her own cup into the bowl for another refill.

"Wow," Sam said, impressed and now feeling a bit tipsy too.

"Thank you, thank you," Mandy said.

"_Yeah, big deal,_" Clover mumbled to her self, a bit jealous.

Mandy then spun the bottle, and it stopped to point at Clover.

"So ya gonna wuss out and go for truth again, Clove?"

"I'm not afraid of you, Mandy. Dare."

"Ok." She then lifted one of her small feet that was slipped into a designer, purple pump off the ground and held in front of Clover. "Lick my shoe."

"_Ewwww!_" Clover said, truly disgusted. "There's _no way_ I'm doing that."

"You have to, it's the dare."

"Hey, I ran around outside in my underwear," Alex said.

"Yeah, we all did our dares, Clover," Sam agreed.

"I think you should listen to your friends, Clover. Don't be a loser. Lick it!"

"Ugh! Fine!" she finally gave in. She gave Mandy the most vicious stare she could muster. Mandy smiled devilishly in return and raised her foot back into the air. Clover grabbed and held her long, silky leg that was almost completely exposed due to Mandy's short cocktail dress. She then stuck out her tongue pressed it once against the leather of the shoe before removing it.

"I said lick it, Clover. That was a taste, that wasn't licking. So lick!" she commanded.

"_I'm so getting you back for this,_" Clover begrudged. She stuck her tongue back out and pressed it against the pointy tip of the shoe. She then ran her tongue down the side of the shoe, once accidently licking the skin of Mandy's bare foot, until she had licked all the way back to the heel, leaving a trail of saliva across the pump. She then moved her tongue back to the tip of her shoe and ran her tongue all the way down Mandy's foot once again.

Deciding that was enough, Clover dropped Mandy's foot and proceeded to try to spit every ounce of liquid out of her mouth and onto the floor. She then took her glass of punch and gargled it until she was sure the taste was gone.

"I can't wait to tell everyone at school about this," Mandy said.

"You do and you won't live to see graduation," Clover warned. Clover, still looking utterly disgusted, spun the bottle. It stopped spinning to point at Alex.

"Yay! My turn! Dare! Dare! Dare! I want another dare!"

Clover shot a nasty glance at Mandy. "Ok, Alex. I dare you to slap Mandy. Slap her hard!" Clover said, grinning, confident that she had found the perfect revenge.

"That's kinda mean, Clover!" Sam protested.

"You didn't have to lick her disgusting, smelly foot," Clover retorted.

"Fine, Alex can slap me," Mandy agreed. "But you didn't say where." Mandy then got on all fours, maneuvered her shapely rear so it was pointing in the direction of the three other girls, and bent down so it was pointing upwards. She then pointed towards her butt. "You can slap me there."

Alex erupted into uproarious laughter. "Slap your ass? Ok, Queen Amanda!" She scooted over to near Mandy's rear, reached back, and slapped her open palm against Mandy's butt, producing a loud crack.

"Ouch!" Mandy yelped in pain. "Do it again!" Alex obliged and again spanked her palm against Mandy's tight rear end. "_Oh!_" she yelled again but much more pleasurably. "Spank your queen one more time!" she commanded. Alex spanked her even harder this time, producing an even louder crack against her ass. "_Owww,_" she moaned pleasurably. She then sat back down on her now sore bottom.

Clover's jaw was still dropped, and Sam suddenly decided to fill her glass back up with more punch. She downed it quickly, feeling like the room had suddenly gotten much hotter.

Alex spun the bottle and it stopped to point at Sam. "Dare! Dare! I want another dare!"

"Oh, ok. Dare," Sam agreed. Mandy suddenly coughed quite audibly, which caused Alex to snicker suddenly, remembering something she found quite humorous in this intoxicated state. "I want you to kiss," she moved her index finger around the room until it stopped squarely on one girl, "Mandy!" Alex then went into a fit of giggles, laughing so hard she fell over.

"_Wh-what?_" Sam asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, I think Alex has had _waay_ too much punch now," Clover remarked.

"I'll do it!" Mandy answered.

"Huh?" Sam and Clover both asked, shocked, as Alex continued to giggle from the floor.

"Yeah, I'm just playing the game, Clover. Unlike you, I don't like being a loser."

"Wouldn't Sam lose though since it's her turn?" Clover asked.

Mandy just completely ignored her. "_So what about it, Sam?_" Mandy asked, getting on all fours again and crawling towards Sam, while staring deep into her eyes with her piercing purple orbs. "_Hmmm?_"

Sam's face was suddenly redder than her hair. She found herself at a loss of words for several moments as a bead of sweat trailed down her forehead and Mandy continued to stare into her.

"_Uhhh… wh-well_, I guess since it's only a dare and that's the point of the game," Sam said nervously before she swallowed all the air in her throat, producing a very audible gulp. Mandy snickered a bit in response, sounding very pleased. Clover looked shocked. Even Alex in her altered state seemed a bit taken a back.

"Don't worry. All you have to do is stay still, Sammykins." Sam bobbed her head up and down a little bit as Mandy crawled closer and closer, looking directly into Sam's eyes. Sam didn't look away. It was almost like she was completely hypnotized by those beautiful, seductive, purple eyes. She only closed her eyes when she felt Mandy's supple lips push against her own.

Alex and Clover watched in amazement. Everyone expected in to be a short, quick kiss, but they still hadn't pulled their lips back apart. Instead, their lips seemed to be sinking deeper and deeper into each other's mouths. It wasn't only Mandy's doing either. Sam herself had started moving her lips and began mashing them all over Mandy's, who reciprocated by doing the same. They didn't even pull apart when Sam lost her balance and they both fell backwards, Mandy landing on top of her.

Finally, though, the kiss ended and they pulled their lips apart. Mandy, however, stayed on top of her and continued to stare down into Sam's pretty green eyes, and Sam pleasantly stared back up at her, both of them appearing to savor the moment. Their intimacy suddenly stopped though when they heard Clover clearing her voice very loudly. They turned to look at her. Both girls seemed to have forgotten they had an audience. Mandy rolled off of Sam.

"Ok, _wooow,_ I'm going to pretend I never saw that even though I'm now scarred for life!"

"I want another turn." Alex reached to spin the bottle again, but Clover ripped it away from under her grasp.

"Awww, but I'm not done yet. "

"Yes, you are. God knows what your next dare will be. Come on, you're going to sleep!"

"But I don wanna!" Alex whined. Clover then dragged the half-naked girl up the stairs, a difficult task since Alex could barely walk now.

With Clover now gone, Mandy went to her purse and quickly pulled out a small note-pad and pen and scribbled something down. She then went and sat down close next to Sam, who was now sitting on the couch, looking like she was lost in a daze albeit a pleasurable one.

"Hey," Mandy said to her.

"Hi," Sam said, smiling shyly back.

"How's it going?" Mandy asked.

"A lot better than I thought it would," Sam said, sounding a bit surprised at herself.

Mandy smiled widely. "See, I'm not so bad all the time, am I?"

"Nuh uh," Sam answered by shaking her head a little bit.

Mandy then moved her hand towards Sam's face and gently brushed a few of her long, red hairs that were hanging over her face to back behind her ear. She kept her palm pressed against Sam's cheek, feeling her warmth. "You're so beautiful," Mandy said, staring into her.

"Thank you. I never told anyone before, but I think you're beautiful too."

Mandy giggled. "Thanks and you're welcome_. Sooo,_ you want some more?"

"Yes, please." Mandy inched her lips towards Sam's, and Sam moved hers in too. Soon they touched, and their mouths melted together as they both enjoyed the intimate, sensual sensation once again.

"If you thought I was leaving you alone with her, you were wrong." Sam and Mandy pulled their lips apart to see Clover standing in front of them, looking rather annoyed.

"Don't be such a prude, Clover. We were just playing the game again," Mandy said with heavy sarcasm.

"Game or no game, party's over. Get up. You're leaving."

"Maybe it should be changed to Clover No Fun." Mandy rolled her eyes towards Sam. Clover than grabbed Mandy's arm and forcibly pulled her up off of the couch.

"Hey, hands off the merchandise, bimbo! " She said, pushing Clover off. "I know the way to the door." As she started to walk away, Mandy skillfully threw a piece of paper behind her back into Sam's lap without Clover noticing. Sam grabbed it and held it in her hands.

Mandy tried to turn to wave and say good bye to Sam, but Clover made sure to push her straight out the door. "Just get out of here, you slut! This is the last time I have a party with you and booze!" she barked. Mandy walked back to her house next door, but not without giving Clover the bird first.

Maybe she should have been more upset about Clover's adverse reaction to her and Mandy being intimate like that, but for some reason, perhaps the alcohol, she wasn't. She was just sad to see Mandy go. As much as she had always gotten on her nerves with her arrogance and brattiness, she realized now that a part of herself had always liked Mandy. She liked the part of Mandy that was witty, funny, glamorous, sexy, and downright beautiful. It wasn't woken up until she received that kiss, the loveliest and most exciting kiss she had ever received from anyone in all her seventeen years. God, she had wished it had never ended.

She looked down at the note she held. Her heart started thumping a bit faster when she saw it was sealed with the print of Mandy's violet lip-stick, the flavor of which she could still taste a bit on her lips. She opened and read the note.

Dear Sammykins,

Thanks for tonight. The kiss was wonderful. The best I ever had. Why don't you give me a call some time? We can have some more fun together but alone this time. Just don't tell the losers.

555-0199

Love,

Mandy

"Sam what are you reading?" Clover asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing," Sam said as she quickly folded the note up and held it behind her back. Sam tried to look innocent, but the glow on her face and the deep red blush on her cheeks gave it all away.

"You'll regret what happened tomorrow. Sometimes alcohol can make people do things they really didn't want to. Maybe you should stay away from it like you wanted to before."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was just the punch," Sam lied through her teeth. She wasn't used to lying to her best friend, but then again she didn't pry into Clover's innumerous affairs or tell her who she should or should not see either. Who she fell in love with was no one's business but her own, even if it was Mandy.

The End


End file.
